


[PODFIC] before this magic melts away

by apockalypsis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apockalypsis/pseuds/apockalypsis
Summary: Prompto's in much worse shape when Noctis finds him in Zegnautus Keep.[Podficced work, originally written by alcyonenight.]





	[PODFIC] before this magic melts away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [before this magic melts away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075149) by [alcyonenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyonenight/pseuds/alcyonenight). 



> Is this perfectly read and recorded? Absolutely fucking not. But I felt inspired ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> Thank you, alcyonenight, for such a wonderful gift and for letting me touch it with my grubby hands.

Title: before this magic melts away  
Written by: alcyonenight  
Read by: ghosts (apockalypsis)  
Length: 09:03  
File size: 8 MB

[Download @ MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1buxz7j56j159qb/%5BPODFIC%5D_before_this_magic_melts_away.mp3)

[Read original @ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13075149)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please go read the original and leave a comment for the author. If you liked the reading, please leave a comment for me.
> 
> Thank you for listening!


End file.
